1. Field of Invention
Easy-Keys, a hands-on instructional tool showing musical forms upon which music theory is based. Easy-Keys acts as a unifying resource by showing the many elements of music patterns as complete forms, when placed on a piano-like keyboard.
2. Prior Art
Previously the embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,447 1967 Sep. 5, by Curry was designed to use wood, plastic or the like, thus making its use as a page or insert in a book impossible. The unit was designed to be placed on the keyboard to show scales or chords and then removed so the student could proceed. In this model the student was unable to use the unit behind the keys as a guide. Once removed from the keyboard the unit does not retain its form, showing sharps and flats. These problems have been eliminated by using paper products that are laminated. Resulting in an improved design.